


Consequences

by Spunny



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunny/pseuds/Spunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Frederick spanks Chrom and Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story.  
> Please leave comments and/or suggestions.  
> Also, I never beat this game. Does it end well? I hope it ends well.  
> Also, here's the picture that inspired this story! :D Drawn by the lovely Kaiyatan!   
> http://www.y-gallery.net/view/1015788/

The late evening was almost silent. The main forces of the Shepherds had left, several of them scouting for enemies while others went in search of supplies. During this long trek through Ylisse, supplies always seemed to dwindle. While there was always enough food for everyone, thanks to the abundance in which nature provided her fruits and animal meat, it didn't make the situation any less annoying that a month's worth of supplies was dwindled down in a week. 

The fact that new people kept showing up in the Shepherds didn't help matters any. 

Still, neither Chrom nor Robin could be more thankful at the near-empty camp as both were dragged into Chrom's tent, tied up and protesting as the Great Knight practically tossed them in there. Both rolled about for a second or two, trying to gain their senses and find a sense of balance before they both sat up. Hands and ankles tied up, both were helpless as they stared into the glare of Frederick. 

“What the hell happened back there?!” His voice was harsh. Angry. While he almost never came off as exactly...friendly, Robin still couldn't help but wince at the sudden burst of anger from the knight. 

The incident in question had been when Chrom and Robin had been ambushed by bandits. Rather than just fleeing, Chrom decided to take them head on, despite how he was outmatched 5-to-1. Robin had done his best to convince him otherwise, but he shrugged off his warnings in the usual manner of headstrong people like him. Robin had no choice but to fight them as well, but both of them lacked the experience that Frederick did. 

That's why he was so pissed when he came upon the two of them on the edge of defeat at the hands of 3 bandits. After he rescued them and took note of the 2 corpses, he put two-and-two together and deduced what happened. That's why he was so pissed. 

That's why they were in this position right now. 

“I can't believe you would do something so foolish.” Frederick started, glaring at Chrom, who visibly shook underneath Frederick's gaze. “And you!” It was Robin's turn to flinch underneath that glare, an involuntary reaction. “Why didn't you stop Chrom?! Regardless of your memory loss, I didn't expect your brain to be so muddled as to allow him to actually fight in that battle!” 

Robin opened his mouth to speak, any and every protest and excuse about to fall from his lips, but it was Chrom who went first. 

“It was all my fault, Frederick!” 

That glare was turned upon Chrom once more, and despite how strong he tried to remain in the face of such anger, he still noticeably squirmed underneath that gaze. Still, Chrom wasn't one to back down even in the face of danger, a trait that Robin knew would get him into trouble someday. The prince took a moment to swallow down his fear, and continued on. 

“Robin tried to dissuade me from fighting them, but I wouldn't listen. It's all my fault, Frederick.” 

“Regardless, he should've gotten you out of there! You've always been reckless, but this really outdoes your other stunts. Emmeryn put you in my care and I nearly lost you today!” Robin almost winced from the pure anger in Frederick's voice. The knight who was usually the picture of self-control and self-discipline yelling wasn't a normal thing by a long shot. 

In fact, Frederick looked like he may just finish the jobs that the bandits started. 

Frederick closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and it was as if he had never lost his temper in the first place. 

“My warnings about your safety aren't getting through to you, obviously. It looks like I have to resort to old methods.” 

Robin's mind blanked on what Frederick could possibly mean. It was only the reaction that Chrom had that tipped him off; the wide eyes, cheeks flushing a red color, and the shocked “F-Frederick...?” that came out of his mouth. 

“You can't possibly mean-” 

“I do Chrom. Obviously you can't be trusted to act rationally, even when your life depends on it. And Robin isn't enough of an adult to drag you out of a battle when it calls for it. I am going to spank the two of you.” 

After speaking this, Frederick retreated to a corner of the tent, grabbing a lone wooden stool there and moving it to a position in front of the two bound men, taking his place on it and glaring down at the two. Robin blinked, unsure if Frederick actually intended to spank two grown men like-like-

Like they were brats!

“You'll be the first to go, Chrom.” 

“W-wait, Frederick!” Chrom protested as the knight rose from the stool and reached out to him. 

Hands and arms still bound by rope, the prince could give no resistance as he found himself draped over Frederick's knee. The pants he wore stretched tight over his backside, showing off the form and curves of it in a rather, Robin thought, pleasant manner. Chrom tended to wear tight pants, to make it easier to move in combat, though Robin couldn't help but suspect that it was used for something else. The way how the pants he wore clung a bit too tightly against the muscles of his legs and his backside attracted more than just a few looks. 

Albeit, most of them, including the glances stolen by Robin, were probably all from the wrong crowd...

"F-Frederick, wait, can't we talk about this?!" Chrom asked, Robin noticing the fear in his voice, how it slightly rose in pitch as he knew what was coming. It was almost a silly sight, seeing the guy who led the Shepherds, the one who stood up for Robin, being draped across Frederick's lap like he was some kind of child. Frederick's rough fingers slipped underneath the waistband of the pants, and began to tug them down, ignoring the “Wait wait wait, Frederick, not on the bare!” from Chrom. 

“You know it's always on the bare, milord.” Frederick responded back, tugging the tight pants and underwear down, just enough to bare the prince's backside to himself and Robin. 

“F-Frederick, please!” Chrom's voice was taking on a tone of desperation. To Robin, it seemed almost like a dream, like it couldn't be happening. Chrom's pale ass came into view, the two cheeks, toned from the constant marching and fighting that was expected of him as the thick-skulled leader of the Shepherds, clenching in their exposure to the open air. 

Frederick didn't bother responding to Chrom's pleas and protests. He didn't even give a word of warning as he raised his hand, letting it come down with a heavy slap upon the two cheeks, drawing out a yelp from Chrom. Robin watched as Frederick raised his hand once more, the first slap already leaving behind a bright pink mark on the two cheeks, and brought it down on the opposite cheek. 

Chrom jerked a bit, legs kicking out at the pain. 

“F-Frederick!” Chrom's voice carried more than just a bit of desperation, the young prince remembering all to well how much trouble he had sitting after one of the infamous spankings by the knight. “Please, I-I don't need one of these!” 

“I think you do, Chrom. Obviously my warnings don't carry anymore weight.” Frederick answered in that same, calm and even tone that sounded all the more chilling given the situation. His hand rose and fell once more, delivering a firm smack to the opposite cheek, drawing out another groan from Chrom, who kicked and squirmed over Frederick's lap like a child. 

Frederick was muscle. He was the force that pulled everyone through when it seemed like they wouldn't be able to go on. He shrugged off most enemy blows like they were nothing, if they even managed to hit him, and came back and dealt a blow over twice as hard as they gave him. Robin could only imagine the force that was behind that firm hand. 

Even after two strikes, pink marks were already forming on Chrom's firm cheeks. 

“F-Frederick...” Chrom groaned out, the strain in his voice painfully obvious. 

Frederick still ignored him, however, and he began to go into a slow and steady pattern. Hit one cheek, then the next, slowly making his way down to the sit spots, giving those two strikes each before he started back at the top. It was methodical in its manner, attempting to keep the color a uniform shade. Chrom held out for all of ten seconds, letting out small hisses before they became light yelps, straining to hold them back. 

Robin could only watch the two cheeks bounce underneath the knight's firm hand, watching the way they clenched between slaps, the bright shade of red they were slowly reaching. He could hear Chrom's yelps turn into open groans, small cries, and strained “F-Frederick, please!” before the hand came back down again to give another hard slap. Robin didn't know how to describe what he was feeling at the sight, the one that gripped him so tight and made sure he captured each second, ingraining them into his memory so he could remember them later on in his own tent when he had time to himself. 

But even now, Chrom's pride wouldn't release him. He kept trying to keep himself quiet and failing, his entire body going tense as he tried to resist the instinctive urge to kick and twist around. But all of his pride was quickly broken through the pure force that was Frederick's palm. 

It wasn't long before Chrom was crying, tears running down his cheek cheeks as he apologized to Frederick over and over again for acting so stupidly. It was a sight that Robin was sure he'd cherish. He knew he should feel upset...but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Everything about it right now, the two red cheeks, Frederick untying the rope around Chrom's legs and standing the prince up, the way the two cheeks clenched and how Chrom closed his hands into fists, aching to rub the burning hot flesh. It was all so perfect. 

"It's your turn now, Robin." 

Robin's eyes widened at that statement, brought out of his fantasy. He turned to look at Chrom, whose tear-stained face also showed surprise, before turning towards Frederick's stern gaze. 

"Me?" He asked, his voice coming out in an unpleasantly shaky manner. "But why-"

“For being foolish enough to allow Chrom to enter such a battle. For being foolish enough to enter that battle yourself. Both of you put your own lives in danger in such a foolish manner.” Frederick narrowed his eyes, his voice carrying a tone that intimidated the tactician. “I don't recommend arguing with me on this.” 

“F-Frederi-” Chrom began. 

“Quiet, Chrom.” Frederick said in that same tone, silencing the young prince who only gave a “Y-Yes, sir.” In response. 

Robin stared at the knight in disbelief, feeling something heavy and thick settling in the bottom of his stomach. His words were lost in his throat, lost among the panicking of brain and the pounding of his fearful heart. Frederick must have accepted this as an appropriate response, because he stood up and walked over to the tactician, grabbing him by his arm and carried him over to the stool, taking his seat and placing the young man over his lap. 

His purple cape was lifted up, folded over so the end rested on his back, and he could feel the hand fumbling with his pants before they were yanked down to his knees. Robin gave a small gasp at that, clenching the two cheeks at the sudden exposure to the open air. At the sudden vulnerability to everything...like Frederick's palm for instance. 

“F-Frederick...” He started. 

Then there was a clap and there was a sudden burning sensation on one cheek. It drew a loud yelp out of Robin, who wasn't used to such a punishment. He could feel Chrom's eyes watching his backside, watching the way it bounced underneath Frederick's hand, the mark that was left behind. He watched it the same way that the Robin had watched his own punishment. 

This was going to suck. 

Before he could open his mouth to protest, the hand came down on his other cheek, getting another yelp from him. Then it came down again. And again. 

Robin had no such pride as Chrom did, so he didn't mind squirming over Frederick's lap, his feet pressing into the ground as he practically jumped at each slap to his backside, adding to the burn, adding to the color. He couldn't believe this. Was he really getting spanked? Wasn't he too old for this? This couldn't really be happening, could it? But the burning in his backside felt all too real. 

“Ow! Frederick-Ah!-I'm sorry! I-Ow!-G-Go easy-ouch!” 

“You'll receive the exact punishment that Chrom received, no less.” Frederick said in that stern commanding tone of his, not pausing in his painful beat for a single second. His hand continued to come down, stoking the fire that was quickly growing within the rear of the tactician. It hurt. It burned! And the tactician began to twist around on Frederick's backside, shaking his backside from side to side in hopes of getting a small break from the knight's palm, even though he knew it was useless. 

And Frederick, annoyingly, proved him right. 

“Ooow! F-Frederick, eno-Ouch!-I'm sorry, alright?! P-Please-Ah!-e-enough!” Robin cried out, earlier than Chrom had. He didn't have the pride that the headstrong prince had, and he had not nearly enough experience with this! (Not that he could remember anyways. He'd hate to find out that this happened quite often in his younger years.) 

“I'll decide when you've had enough, Robin.” Frederick said in that firm, commanding tone, drawing out a whine from the white-haired young man as he squirmed over his lap. Frederick used an arm to pin him down, pressing down on the small of the back as the tactician began to buck around on his lap as the pain increased in his backside. It didn't take long before the Knight had brought the amnesiac stranger to tears as well, whimpering over his lap as he broke down. 

Frederick almost felt bad that he had gone so hard on him, judging by the sniffles and whimpers he gave out. He was so used to Chrom, or even the various warriors around here, he forgot that the people like Robin were less...resilient to pain. Almost. His distrust of the stranger still kept him at a wary distance. 

But he wasn't going to punish the young man anymore. Instead, he untied the ropes around his ankles and stood him up, where he took shaky steps to stand next to Chrom. The two of them looked cute together. Headstrong Chrom and logical Robin, both standing side by side, red cheeked (both pairs) and their faces tear-stained. Frederick had to suppress the smile on his face. 

“Listen. Both of you.” Frederick started as they both stood there and sniffled. “I can't allow the two of you to do whatever you like anymore, not after this little stunt you two pulled. I am going to keep the two of you close by me at all times. Even if you need to go relieve yourself, you've got to ask me first, understand?” He waited until both of them answered, Chrom's 'Yes, Sir...” still attempting to stay strong while Robin's voice cracked and shook through all the stuttered syllables. “Good. Chrom, you, especially, will be taken in hand. Robin, anymore slip-ups and you'll be facing the same punishment as Chrom. Now then.” 

He stood up, walking to the two sniffling young men and undoing the rope binding their wrists, his fingers carefully undoing the knots. Couldn't afford to cut them. Resources out here were scarce. 

“Your punishments aren't over yet. I expect both of you to do your duties while representing that even the Prince of Ylisse and his friend isn't above my discipline.” 

Chrom's eyes widened, and he immediately started to protest, but one fierce glare from Frederick, combined with his burning backside, was enough to shut him up, giving a simple nod in acknowledgment.

And with that, Frederick left. 

“Robin...I'm sorry.” Chrom started after a minute or two passed, the two of them having taken the oppurtunity to rub their red and burning cheeks (Not the ones on their face). “I didn't...I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this with me. Had I known, I'd...” 

“It's alright, Chrom.” Robin said, his voice still a bit shaky. “I understand. You were only doing what you thought was right.” 

“Y-Yeah. Still...I promise to try not to get you wrapped up in this, alright?” 

 

Robin nodded, though he felt something stir within him. Something that said otherwise. Something that was screaming a warning at him that it would all go downhill from here. Robin knew by instinct that it wouldn't be long before the two of them found themselves over Frederick's lap once more. 

He remained silent for a moment or two, before he remembered something. 

“Chrom...that last thing that Frederick said. Wh-what does he mean?” 

Chrom's jaw was clenched, and Robin could see a beat of sweat running down his face, his cheeks on his face as flushed as his backside. 

“It means...” He started, pausing as he seemed to choke on the words, before continuing. “It means we have to go...pantless...until he says so...”

**

“B-But Frederick-!” 

“I said 'now,' Chrom!” 

Robin blinked as he passed by Chrom's tent, the traditional purple robe he wore wrapped around him, closed, thankfully, now that the day was over. The noise that followed was an unusual one; the sound of a brief scuffle, a pained “Nnaa!” from Chrom, followed by the sound of scrubbing, water, and Chrom's voice talking as if he had a mouth full of water. While Robin didn't belief that Frederick would drown Chrom (especially considering the lengths he went to for him), curiosity still got the better of Robin. 

He gently pulled back one of the flaps of fabric that made the entrance, peering inside. 

Frederick had Chrom's face held tightly in his hands, the knight's strong hand squeezing at the sides of the prince's jaw, forcing it open. There was lather all over Chrom's mouth, soap buds running along his teeth and tongue while Chrom's cheeks matched his backside in terms of color. In front of the two sat a stool with a bowl of water and a bar of soap. Robin must have said something, because almost immediately Frederick's head moved, turning his stern gaze upon Robin. 

“I-Uh...I was just...” 

Whatever excuse Robin might've said went unheard, as the knight's large, strong hand grabbed him by the front of his robe and pulled him inside the tent.


End file.
